


Kiss Me Slowly

by ZukkaFireTrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, jedediah is a stupid bab, my lil babs, octy is a scared bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukkaFireTrash/pseuds/ZukkaFireTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hold my breath as you're moving in,<br/>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br/>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<br/>Pairing: Jeddediah/Octavius<br/>Fandom: Night at the Museum<br/>Rating: T (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own the song ‘Kiss Me Slowly’ by Parachute.  
> Nor do I own the Night at the Museum movies.

It had been three years. Three whole years of an arm raised to lead an army. Three whole years of watching, seeing, but never being able to speak, to really see him. Three whole years stuck behind the confines of wax and a wall of glass. Three whole years of a hollow, empty feeling slowly growing, consuming him in his frozen state.

He waited, and waited, staring, eyes locked, hazelnut brown boring into western-sky blue.

When they woke, their limbs were stiff and their jaws sore, he wanted to run to the cowboy. He wanted to hug him, and hold him and tell him every single one of his heart's desires.

But he couldn’t, and, though his tiny, plastic heart broke at the knowledge, he fully well knew that Jedediah had no such feelings for him. Every brush of the arm, every flush to his face, every stutter in his southern accent, Octavius had imagined it all. Wishful thinking.

“General, sir!” A young soldier yanked Octavius from his thoughts, “Should the army disperse and secure the animal exhibits?”

He thought for a moment, before nodding and giving the boy a few simple orders, “Now if you’ll excuse me, Caius, I must-,”

“Are you meeting with the Cowboy, sir?” A bright smile rested on the younger boy’s face as Octavius stammered around for something to say, face slowly reddening.

“W-what would bring you to think that?” He cringed slightly at his lame response and the chuckle that came after it.

“Oh nothing, General.” He saluted with a wink and quickly turned, gathering his troops and moving out.

Octavius rubbed a hand down his face and sighed heavily, of course Caius knew something, he’d been a messenger boy before his current position in the army - he knew practically everything. He turned and made his way out of his exhibit.

* * *

The moment Ahkmenrah had returned with the tablet, Jedediah had broken into a sprint, he’d hopped over hay bales, dashed in front of horses, oblivious to everything but finding the Roman general. Grinning, he dodged through the western crowds, blue eyes searching until - he froze. Octavius stood talking to one of his subordinates, nodding along to something the younger Roman was saying.

Jed gave a breathy chuckle, crooked smile playing on his lips as he crossed his arms and leant against the saloon doors.

“Hey there partner!” The mountain man glanced glanced up and nodded at his friend.

“Howdy do, Perkins?” He smirked, tipping his hat.

“I’m alright.” He shrugged cigar between his lips, “Say, ‘you mind if the boys and I er… accompany them?” He jerked a thumb toward the marching Romans, “They ain’t too bad.”

“Sure, no problemo, buddy boy.” Jed nodded, “I’m gonna go find ol’ Octo. Don’t get yourselves into any goddamn trouble, you hear me?”

“Will do, boss.” Perkins grinned, hollering to the boys as he jogged off. The mountain man chuckled softly before pushing off toward the exhibit entrance.

When the two leaders met at the giant doors, they hugged briefly, but firmly. Hands gripped arms and nails dug into clothing, neither seemed to notice the other’s desperation. The Roman general’s chest filled with a warm sensation at the familiar feel of rough shoulders and scraping stubble. The warm smell of gunpowder, desert sand and bay rum overwhelmed him and caused memories to bombard him. Although it was just a friendly hug, no amount of knowing could help the shiver from rolling up the Roman’s spine when Jedediah whispered lowly into his ear, voice hoarse and thick, “Good to see ya, partner…”

His heart stammered frantically in his chest as he breathily replied with what was, somewhat, the truth, “The feeling is mutual, my friend.”

By the time they’d reached the entrance hall a party was in full swing. Music blasted, exhibits sang along to various songs and danced crazily to others while Ahkmenrah, the DJ, span song, through song.

“Hey, Octo! C’mon!” Jed’s callous fingers wrapped around his as Octavius was dragged through the mass of exhibits and stomping feet. He stared at their interlocking fingers, breath catching at the glee in the cowboys voice. He didn’t bother to ask where they were going, instead he allowed the pleasant feeling to wash over him while it lasted and smiled.

Jedediah tugged the general up on top of the speakers and onto one of the records as it span. He let out a startled laugh, grip tightening on Octavius’ arm before he steadied himself, “Dance with me, Toga Boy!”

The southerner grinned and began a well know dance to the both of them, and soon they were moving in unison, not a care in the world as they span the hours away.

* * *

 

The party was winding down and dawn was approaching, a few had retreated back to their exhibits, buzzed and exhausted from the sudden awakening, and Ahkmenrah had left a playlist of slow songs to set everyone back in the mood for morning. The soft notes of the piano drifted through the room as a song began to play. The two miniatures sat side-by-side on the edge of the edge of the table, hands so close, arms almost brushing, thighs barely touching, whispering about the past to each other. It was late and they were both still drunk on their emotions and the few bottles Jed had rustled up at some point during the night.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

“Hey, Octavius… You ever wonder where ol’ Giagantor’s at?” The blonde clutched the bottle tightly in one hand, pale-blue eyes staring blankly ahead.

“Of course I do.” He gave the other man a puzzled look, “Why? Is something the matter?”

The blonde said nothing and simply took a swig from his bottle, before motioning toward the window. There on a bench sat a man, his face was shrouded by the darkness however Octavius didn’t need light to know who it was, “Larry…” He whispered, “Why… why is he just sat there?”

Jedediah shrugged, “When a man’s alone, you leave him.”

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

There were a few moments of silence as the music played, “Larry… He brought something to us… all of us here. And he brought something to me. Something I never thought I could have.”

“Hey now, Sandals, don’t get all sentimental on me.” Octavius gave a small laugh and shook his head, looking sideways at the cowboy.

“I wouldn’t dare even dream of it.” He whispered. Jedediah’s own expression softened into a crooked smile at the jesting lilt in the other’s voice. He didn’t notice how close they were, not even when the strong smell of polish and wine and musk hit him, not when it smelt so… so good. He just wanted to yank the general forwards and shove his nose into the other’s neck, but he didn’t because that was a) weird, and b) just… wrong.

When he realised how long he’d been staring, Jedediah’s face began to redden, he gave a small uncomfortable cough and glanced away, running a hand through his hair as he set his drink down. As he took in the atmosphere of the room, he noticed that not only had the crowd thinned, but that the few that were left were dancing slowly, wrapped up in each other’s arms, whispering sweetly into one another’s ears.

“You… You wanna dance?” He suddenly found himself asking, heart thundering as he waited for an answer.

“It would be my honor.” Octavius murmured, surprising the westerner by standing and holding out a hand.

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

A nervous smile played on his lips as he too stood, their fingers twining together, “So… how exactly do we do this?”

The General gave a small chuckle, “Well, I’m guessing that you put your hands here.” He maneuvered Jedediah’s left hand to rest on his hips, keeping the other clasped in his own right, before turning and placing his left on the blonde’s shoulder, “And I put mine, here.”

Jedediah swallowed thickly, letting out an almost shaky breath as they began a classic slow waltz, “You sure know what you’re doin’.”

_She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

Octavius shrugged, allowing the cowboy to lead, although he barely knew the steps, “Dancing was quite the thing of enthrallment all those centuries ago… Quite the scandal actually.”

“This? Dancin’, was scandalous?” The mountain man raised an eyebrow, “Now I know you Romans ain’t all ho-downs and buckaroos, but, how in the name of God is this scandalous.”

“I’ll have you know, we Romans had plenty of fun!” Jedediah snorted at the General’s outburst.

“That still don’t answer my question.”

“How about I show you?” Both boys had already lost their hats a while ago, Ocavius even went as far as to shrug off some of his armor, the atmosphere and sips of alcohol making the usually practical man loose lipped and daring. He switched their positions so he was the one leading.

“Partners were face to face,” Octavius explained, swaying slightly, “Chest to chest.” He jerked the blonde closer, moving gracefully, and smirking slightly at the flush to the other man’s face, “All that… whirling…” He span Jedediah, clutching back onto the cowboy’s waist and leading him in the simple, yet intimate steps of the waltz, “When I was alive, that might as well have been sex.”

There was a pause, a moment of almost complete silence as they stared at one another, still slowly swaying to the soft music, “You seem to know quite a bit about this…”

“Well,” Octavius shrugged, “I was what? 18, already high in the ranks, and I still didn’t have a wife… I danced with many a woman… many a man.”

“I’m guessin’ you found someone?”

Octavius smiled fondly, “Yes. Ancharia, my first wife. I had two.” Jedediah gave the Roman an almost incredulous look, earning a puzzled one back,” What- Oh, no! Not at the same time! She… died young, during childbirth.”

Jedediah rubbed soothing circles into the other’s shoulder, “My condolences.”

“Don’t be silly.” The General smiled, “Look at me, getting sentimental over a woman I didn’t even marry.”

“‘Course you married her, idiot, you just told me you did!” The blonde scowled.

“I’m not…” He sighed weightily, “She wasn’t my wife, she was his wife. I’m merely a ghost of what he was, don’t you see? I’m a plastic figurine.”

“You really loved her didn’t you?”

Octavius closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jedediah’s, “Back then I did, she was my best friend. But people change, I’ve changed, I don’t doubt you’ve changed.”  
The cowboy smirked, “Probably.”

“I know that I’ve changed since I met you.”

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Their gazes locked, he was all Octavius could see, all he wanted to see, in that moment. His eyes slid shut, breaths melding together, the only sound was the low thrum of distant music and the beating of their own hearts. They were so close now, practically touching, noses bumping, and ever so slightly hesitating. Octavius could practically taste the tobacco and alcohol, lips ghosted, bodies pressed together tightly as if they would lose everything if they let go.

“Alright everybody! It’s almost dawn!” Ahkmenrah’s commanding voice rang through the hall, jolting the two out of their trance.

Jedediah stumbled back, eyes wide and cheeks red as his Adam’s apple bobbed frantically, “Er… I - I… We should get back.”

“Yes, of course.” Octavius murmured breathlessly. Their walk home was silent, neither knowing what to say or what the other thought. When they reached the miniatures hall they were the only two not in their respective exhibits, Octavius could see the sun’s horizon slowly inching up into the pinkening sky.

“See ya tomorrow partner.” Jedediah nodded, tipping his hat and giving the other an uncertain smile.

“Till the night.” The general promised, a genuine smile of his own rising as he reached up to brush a stray strand of blonde from the cowboy’s blue eyes. After a lingering moment, he let his arm drop and turned towards his exhibit, whispering almost inaudibly, “Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good day till it be morrow.”

Cowboy’s never did think much of poetry, Octavius thought it was beautiful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quote - “Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.” - From William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.  
> I may consider adding a second chapter to this if you guys want? Just leave a review/message me and we’ll see what happens! ;)


End file.
